


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 28

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Captivity, Collars, Gen, Kerberos Mission, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Shiro realizes he may have raised too much hell when a Galran guard and sentry approach his cell holding what looks to be a giant metal collar.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 28

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is outfitted with a spiked punishment collar that dates back to the Spanish Inquisition. It was originally meant to inflict intense pain but became a tool for execution when they realized most prisoners died from horrible infections of their wounds from the spikes.

Shiro realizes he may have raised too much hell when a Galran guard and sentry approach his cell holding what looks to be a giant metal collar. Shiro feels his pulse quicken at the sight: the metal is covered in a faded red substance that’s either rust or dried blood. Which option is worse, he can’t decide.

The guard opens the bio-lock and steps inside worry free, as Shiro’s arms and legs are bound and chained to the wall behind him. “I hope you got a real kick out of that last escape attempt Champion. You’ll be wearing _this_ for the next three days.”

Up close Shiro can clearly see the crown jewel of this collar, the number one feature that lets him know he’s in for a bad time: the long spikes adorning the piece. And not just the outside either; something that awful would still be far too lenient for the Galra. Running along the inside are at least two rows of shorter spikes. His pulse races at the sight. _They won’t really make me wear that, they can’t--_

It seems they will, as the sentry enters and holds Shiro’s head still while the guard approaches. Shiro’s forehead and palms break out in a cold sweat, his breath nothing but ragged exhales, and his heart is trapped in his slowly constricting throat. The collar splits open at one section, then wrap around his exposed neck. Before he can think how to stop this, the collar shuts tight and the inner spikes immediately puncture his skin.

Shiro cries out at the spikes and feels blood well up at each pinprick. He’s soon left alone to cope with his new reality. There’s no turning his head without a sharp stab of pain making him gasp. The spikes bite into his skin but stop short of hitting anything vital.

As Shiro sits as still as he possibly can to avoid jostling the collar, there’s another feature that he becomes acquainted with: its weight. It’s heavy and puts an awful strain on his neck. He feels the starts of a nasty cramp build up. The spikes move and shift around the tiny wounds thanks to that same weight, making more blood well up and trickle down his neck and into his shirt. Combined with the filthy state of the metal itself, they’re sure to get infected soon.

He closes his eyes and breathes, pretending each exhale doesn’t catch and stutter or that moisture isn't gathering behind his eyelids.


End file.
